A Digital Switch
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: Devimon and Myotismon are back and they have a plan to defeat the Digidestined by switching their bodies with one another. Tai is the first to find out, but who does he become? (Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

A Digital Switch  
  
  
Don't think I'm sick or anything for writing this, but I thought this would be a nice change to the normal stories we get. And compared to some other stories I've read, this is nothing.  
  
Part 1  
  
Demidevimon zoomed through the forest at a neck-breaking speed. "Oh man, oh man!" he wheezed, "How do I get myself in to these messes?"  
  
Thunder sounded behind him. "You can't escape!"  
  
"Great!" Demidevimon thought,"Thats not thunder, thats its wings flapping!"  
  
Outloud he said,"Come on, what did I do to you?" When he didn't hear a respond, he risked it and looked behind him, no one was there. "Yes!" he said,"I've lost it!" Turning back around he slammed into something.  
  
"Ahh!" Demidevimon cried, staring up at the Digimon. He couldn't believe his eyes, the left side of it was Devimon, but the right was definitely Myotismon. "Wha-what are you?"  
  
It moaned and seemed to speak in two voices at once,"I, we were two entities called Devimon and Myotismon. After we were destroyed, are bodies meet each other on the other side. Then we were reborn as...THIS."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We will explain later, but for now, we have need of you."  
  
Demidevimon swallowed. "Wha-what do you want with me?"  
  
"We will have revenge on those that cursed us to this existence. You will find them for us. Find us the Digidestined!"  
  
Demidevimon's beating heart started to slow down. "Okay, sure, no problem, heck, I even know where they are right now!"  
  
It smiled. "Good. Take us there."  
  
"Sure thing, boss, er, bosses. If you don't mind me asking, how are you going to get your revenge?"  
  
"The Digidestined and their Digimon form an unbeatable combination, paired up as they are, they fight in perfect harmony. Our plan is to disrupt that harmony."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You will see, now, take us to where they are."  
  
Demidevimon nodded, and started to fly away. "Sure, no problem, uh, what is it you want to be called?"  
  
It smiled. "Call us...MyoDevimoin!"  
  
  
Tai threw the stone as hard as he could, causing a giant splash in the lake. Stupid Matt, why did he always have to disagree with him? They chose him as the leader, so why couldn't Matt agree with what Tai ordered? It was because he was trying to show off in front of Mimi, thats why!  
  
Tai grabbed a bigger rock and chucked it into the pond again. Stupid Matt and stupid Mimi, those two make a perfect couple, they both argue with Tai, and they're both nice to Sora. Tai remembered them sitting together and talking before. Sure, he knew that Matt had the hots for Mimi, not Sora, but it still made him so jealous. And then when Tai went to tell them that they were leaving, he made a big deal about staying here for the night. Tai knew Matt was right, but he couldn't back down with Sora right there, could he?  
  
Tai started to calm down a bit, realizing that the reason they were both so stubborn was because of the girls, Matt wanted to play the rebel in front of Mimi, and Tai wanted to be the commander in front of Sora. Tai should be yelling at Sora, not Matt, but he knew it wasn't their fault that Tai and Matt acted like idiots.  
  
He sighed and decided that he had to go back, he was getting hungry. He swallowed his pride and walked back.  
  
"Tai!" Kari screamed running over and hugging him.   
  
"Geez!" Tai said,"I was only gone for a few minutes, it wasn't like I never came back."  
  
"I know," his sister said to him,"But I don't like it when you run off. We all get worried, especially Matt, but he'll never admit it."  
  
"Hey!" Matt shouted from the other side of the campfire,"I was not worried!"  
  
"Then how come you kept tripping over everything?" Mimi asked,"Face it! You were so distracted, you couldn't see two feet in front of you!"  
  
"Come on, Tai,"Kari said,"I've saved you a seat."  
  
Tai followed her lead and sat between Sora and her, with Agumon at his feet. "Glad you came back," he said.  
  
"You doubted me?" he told his friend.  
  
"Not really," Joe said,"Its a cycle. You and Matt fight, then one of you runs off, but you always come back."  
  
"True," Izzy said,"We've pretty much grown accustomed to it."  
  
"Don't worry," Sora said beside him,"I still get worried every time you run off."  
  
"Just me?"  
  
Sora turned red. "I meant you too, that's what I meant!"  
  
  
MyoDevimon hover in the air, following Demidevimon's lead. "See, there?" Demidevimon pointed below them,"right like I said!"  
  
"You've done well," they told their hechman,"Asleep as well. We are truly pleased! Now to go to work!"  
  
MyoDevimon held out their hands and said," Vice Versa!" A ball of energy formed in their hands. They through it down, where it encircled everyone before blacking out.  
  
"That's it?" Demidevimon asked,"That didn't even wake them!"  
  
"Patience!" they told him,"Now we hid and watch!"  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes, and yawned. Quietly getting up, he stretched. He shouldn't have drank so much, he felt like he was going to explode.  
  
Quickly running to get to a safe spot in the forest, he felt and itch on his calf. He stopped and reached down to scratch it, but something was wrong. His leg was covered in a rough material, but he wasn't wearing jeans. When he looked down, the obvious told him other wise. There were jeans on his leg.  
  
"What the?" he thought, it had to be a mistake. Yeah, that was it, it was so dark with the tree tops blocking out to starlight, he couldn't even see his shirt. So his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
  
He walked a bit further until he emerged from the forest and saw the stars reflecting off the lake. He breathed in the night air, and started to walk towards it, when he slipped on something and fell backwards. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that was sure to follow, but it didn't. He felt a little uncomfortable in his head, but no incredible pain.   
  
Now he knew something was wrong. Reaching up to his head, he felt something hard there, covering his entire head. As he tried to figure out what was going on, his mind flashed a possible explanation through his head. His heart started to beat as he began to realize that that explanation was probably right, how else could he explain why he was suddenly wearing jeans, but it was impossible, right. Then again, being transported to the world inside the computer was impossible not that long ago.  
  
He quickly got up and ran to the lake. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the reflection. His explanation was right.  
  
Staring at the reflection for a bit longer, he screamed and Sora's face screamed back at him.  
  
All he knew was he wasn't going to the bathroom now.  
  
to be continued....  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2  
  
Tai stooped screaming long enough to stare at his reflection again. There was no doubt about it, Sora's face was staring back at him, the same gorgeous eyes, the same cute nose, the same face that he fell in love with.   
  
How could this have happened. Izzy might know, yeah, he would go talk to Izzy. He got up and started to walk back towards camp. How was he going to do this? How was he going to get Izzy to believe him?  
  
As he started to walk back towards camp, he heard the other's voices. How did they all wake up at the same time? Then he realized that he screamed loud enough to wake the dead. He took a deep breath and went to face them.  
  
As he took a step, he realized that he heard crying and sobbing in...Matt's voice? He ran up to camp to see everyone crowed around Matt and he was crying. "No! No this isn't fair," he sobed,"I want my beautiful body back!"  
  
Tai walked up to them."What happened?" he asked, surprised at how he now sounded.  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
He nodded."Yeah, its me, but how'd you know?"  
  
"Because," he heard a familiar voice say,"I'm you."  
  
He turned to see his own body walk up to him. "Sora?"  
  
He saw his body nod, while drops of tears slowly fell from his body's eyes.  
  
"It seems," Joe said, walking over to him,"that everyone has exchanged bodies except for T.K. and Kari."  
  
Tai looked at him a bit longer,"Izzy?"  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah, Joe's me, and Matt and Mimi have switched bodies as well."  
  
When he said that, it resulted in another sob from Matt's body. "I want my body back!" Mimi cried.   
  
"What about the Digimon?"  
  
"We're still us, Tai," Agumon said, sadly.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Matt asked, walking up in Mimi's body.  
  
"We should find a way to contact Geni," T.K. said,"He might help us."  
  
Izzy nodded. He walked over to where Joe was sitting and grabbed his laptop. He started typing,"Okay, I've sent him an e-mail, explaining what happened. We'll have to wait until he e-mail's me back."  
  
"What do we do until then?" Joe asked.  
  
"Wait, in the mean time, I'm going to get some sleep," Matt said, leaning against Mimi's bag and pulling her hat down over his eyes. Once the hat covered his eyes, he let the tough guy attitude drop and started sobbing. He couldn't stay as a girl, much less Mimi! He was wearing a dress, for crying out loud! Tai was lucky, at least he ended up in a tomboy.  
  
Tai sat down and said,"Matt has the right idea. Its still the middle of the night, we need sleep."  
  
They reluctantly agree, and soon, everyone was asleep. Tai couldn't sleep, he was too busy thinking. What if they couldn't change back? What would happen when they got home?   
  
He closed his eyes and saw him and Kari sitting at the kitchen table, with a worried look on his father's face, and his mother crying. "I can't believe this!" she said," this isn't happing! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well," his father said,"At least we don't have to be concerned about them sharing a room any more."  
  
Mrs.Kamiya shot him a glance. "Honey, how can you joke at a time like this?"  
  
"It's okay, mom," he said,"We might as well get use to it, I am a girl, now. You have two daughters, now."  
  
"Are you okay with it?"  
  
"Well, I'm not 'okay with it' but if you're asking if I'll live with it, I've got no choice. I mean, Sora and I traded clothes..so, that's not a problem."  
  
"Come on," Kari said,"We'd better leave them now."  
  
They walked into their room, and Kari said,"So, do you want to play dress up?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment, "Um, okay!"  
  
As they started to get clothes out of the closet, Kari said,"Will you teach me how to wear make up?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to, little sister."  
  
"Great! I love having a big sister!"  
  
Tai's eyes shot open. "Oh man!" he said,"That was too weird! I.....think I'm going to stay up a bit longer."  
  
  
In Matt's dream, he wasn't faring much better. He was back in his regular body and was walking down the hall to the locker room. He knew the drill, his mind was turning right, but his body turned left, into the girls locker room. "Oh no!" he thought, "I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this!"  
  
Despite his protests, hid body still walked in. There were a bunch of girls changing. One of them saw him, and cheerfully said hi. No one seemed to care that their was a guy in the girls locker room.  
  
As if he did it all the time, Matt walked over to one of the lockers and pulled out a package. He put it on the bench and started to get undressed. After that he opened the package and pulled out a cheerleaders uniform. "No!" he thought, but put it on anyway.   
  
One of the girls walked up to him. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
He finally got control of himself and said,"What's going on?"  
  
The girl looked at him strangely,"What are you talking about, Mimi?"  
  
Matt looked down and saw that the uniform fit better than it did before. He reached up and caught a glimpse of the painted nails on his fingers. He grabbed his head and pulled a large strained of hair in front of him. He turned to look in a mirror that wasn't' there before. He was Mimi. "No!"  
  
He awoke with someone shaking him awake. It was T.K. "Come on Matt, Geni's here."  
  
He whipped the tears from his face and pulled the hat away. There was the familiar cylinder of light in the center of the camp. "Sorry to wake you," Sora said.  
  
"That's okay, Tai, er, I mean, Sora, right?" he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay," Geni said,"It seems that we have a case of cut-and-paste, here. To reverse it, you will need to find the Master CPU!"  
  
"The Master CPU?" everyone yelled.  
  
Geni nodded. "Yes, Izzy can plug his laptop into it and undo what has happened to you."  
  
"Great!" Tai said,"but where is it?"  
  
"I don't know," he said flatly.  
  
"Geni!" they all yelled.  
  
"Calm down. There is a map that tells its location, I know where the map is, but it is in four different pieces. Each piece is hidden in a different location. Izzy, I am downloading a map with the location of the four pieces on it. You can download THAT onto the digivices using the adaptor that I've given you."  
  
"Thanks Geni!" Tai said.  
  
"Hold it, that was the good news. The bad news is that while you're in each other's bodies, you must use that person's Digimon."  
  
"What?" everyone yelled.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. If you wish to undo this, you must find that Master CPU. Just one more piece of advise before I go, someone did this to you, he or she will no doubt wish to stop you from finding the Master CPU. Good luck."  
  
Tai looked at Biyomon after Geni left. "I guess we're partners now," he said meekly.  
  
She nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"What do we do about the map?" Matt said, avoiding Palmon's gaze.  
  
"I suggest we split up," Joe said,"We can find the pieces of the map faster!"  
  
"Good idea!" Mimi said,"I'll go with Matt..."  
  
"Wait!" Tai said,"If we do have to use each other's Digimon, then we shouldn't pair up with our regular bodies. For instance, if I went with Sora, I might try to make Agumon digivolve."  
  
Izzy nodded. "Good point. Give me your digivices, I'll download the map, then we can pair off."  
  
"I want to go with Matt!" T.K. said.  
  
"Then I'll go with Tai!" Kari said.  
  
"I guess I'll go with Joe," Sora said, reluctantly.  
  
"Then that leaves Mimi and I," Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, let's get a move on then." Tai said,"We'll meet back here in, say, a week. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
"Okay, just don't get lost, Joe."  
  
"Ha ha!" Joe said,"At least I'm still a guy!"  
  
Tai and Matt glared at him, their eyes boiling.  
  
Joe ushered Sora, Agumon, and Tentomon along. "Come on guys, I went to far!"  
  
to be continued....  



	3. Default Chapter Title

part 3  
  
Tai sighed as he looked at Sora's....his digivice. "Well?" Kari asked beside him.  
  
"See that beeping light? Well, that's the piece of the map we need, and its that way," he said, pointing to the right.  
  
"Through all that jungle?" Biyomon asked.  
  
He nodded. "Unfortunately. We'd better get a move on."  
  
  
As they started to walk into the jungle, Demidevimon smiled as he looked at them. "Myodevimon told me to stop them, but once they reached the Amazonmon's village, they'll be doomed! I think I'll watch though!"  
  
He started to fly after them.  
  
  
Tai took off Sora's helmet and whipped the sweat from his brow. He took off Sora's gloves and ran his hand through his longer hair. It was drenched. "You're going to need to wash it," Biyomon said.  
  
"Oh, I am, huh?" he said, feeling a little uncomfortable about having Biyomon as his Digimon instead of Agumon.   
  
Kari whipped the sweat off of her head, throwing some dirt off as well. "In fact,"Tai said," I think you need a bath."  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, that's okay."  
  
Tai smiled. No matter how hard Kari tried to act grown up, she still was a little kid. "You need one, Kari."  
  
"Fine," she said, grudgingly. Then her expression changed,"Are you going to take one?"  
  
Tai froze. "Um, well, uh, um, okay, you win. You don't have to take a bath, but just wash yourself."  
  
Kari and Gatoamon cheered. Then she asked,"You're going to wash your hair,right?"  
  
Tai pulled Kari's hankerchief from around her neck and whipped his hair with it. He then squeezed it, producing a waterfall of liquid. "Guess I'd better, huh?"  
  
They walk for a bit more, until they came to a village. "Maybe they'll let us wash ourselves here," Tai said.  
  
Kari chuckled.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I wonder if any of Sora's personality is starting to influence you."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you seem a little anxious to tidy yourself up."  
  
Tai was horrified. Was he stating to think like a girl, too? "Let's just see if anyone's here."  
  
The foursome walked into the village. There were simple huts arranged around a giant one. "I guess we should check the big one out," Gatomon said.  
  
"I agree," Tai said. As they walked closer, Tai's digivice went off. He looked at it and saw that the beeping light was beeping faster. "The piece of the map is in that hut!"  
  
No sooner did he say that, then an army appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them. "What the?" Tai asked as a group of women dressed like Xena appeared. "How did a group of women get in the Digiworld?"  
  
"Agu- er, I mean, Biyomon, digivolve!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tai turned to see that the Xenaiets had moved too fast. Biyomon was tied up tight, so was Gatomon.  
  
Kari rushed over to her brother's side and clung to his leg as a group of the women formed a circle around them, spears pointed to kill if they moved. Tai patted her head and took a good look at their enemies.   
  
They all had leather skirts and matching shirts. They all had the same face and the same black hair that reached the middle of their backs with the same black eyes. "Wait a minute!" Tai said,"You're not humans, you're Digimon!"  
  
"That's right!" a sharp female voice said.  
  
Tai saw a female that looked different then the rest. She had bigger muscles and was taller. Her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes a sharp red. "The ones that attacked you are Amazonmons, and I am Queen Amazonmon, Digidestined."  
  
"You know us?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. You are Sora Takenouchi and you are Hikari Kamiya, sister to the Digidestined leader. Why is your brother not here? I thought you never leave his side."  
  
Kari was about to answer, when Queen Amazonmon held up her hand."It matters not. You should be glad he is not here, because any male that enters our village will be killed on the spot!"  
  
Tai gulped and whispered to Kari. "Don't let them know I'm really your brother. Pretend I'm Sora."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Tai asked.  
  
"Any male is killed on the spot, a female has a fighting chance to win her life!"  
  
"But we've done nothing wrong!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Then why have you trespassed here?"  
  
"Because," Tai said,"We're looking for a part of the map that will lead to the Master CPU!"  
  
The Amazonmons gasped. "What?" they murmured.  
  
Queen Amazonmon nodded. "Very well, we will not kill you."  
  
Tai, Kari, Biyomon, and Gatomon breathed a sigh of relief. "But," Queen Amazonmon continued,"One of you must do battle with me to achieve our treasure!"  
  
Tai looked at Biyomon and she nodded. Tai spoke,"I'll do it!"  
  
"Very well, Sora Takenouchi, you and your Biyomon will battle tomorrow! Amazonmons, take them to their rooms and gyms so the may practice."  
  
to be continued.... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4  
  
Tai twisted on the wooden cot in the hut that was given to him, Kari and their Digimon. He twisted the other way. He just couldn't fall asleep. He was too nervous, tomorrow was the battle with Queen Amazonmon, and he wasn't sure he was going to win.   
  
Sora and Biyomon had spent nearly a year and a half forming a bond between them, Biyomon and Tai had tried to do the same thing in five days.  
  
He thought back to the first day of their training. He almost through up because he was so nervous. He thought Queen Amazonmon had meant that they would battle her the next day, but she had just meant they would practice. He remembered walking onto the battlefield. "Okay," he said,"Let's try Digivoling."  
  
"Okay," Biyomon said,"Biyomon digivolve to...."  
  
She started glowing...glowing...glowing...then shrunk into Yokomon. Tai smacked his head,"This is gonna be a long day."  
  
The second day they had managed to make it to Birdramon, and were training in that level for the next couple of days. Then when they tried to make it to Garudamon, they couldn't. Tai slammed his fists into the ground and screamed in Sora's voice,"Why can't you digivolve? Queen Amazonmon is a Mega Digimon, the only chance we'll have is with an Ultimate!"  
  
Birdramon flew down and turned back into Biyomon. She put her wing around Tai. "Its because of the crest."  
  
Tai's eyes shot open. He grabbed the string around his neck and pulled up the crest. He stared at the heart shape insignia,"The Crest of Love. I can't show love!"  
  
Biyomon was horrified. Sure, he wasn't Sora, but it was her caring attitude that was in control when she hugged Tai. "Sure you can!"  
  
Tai started to cry. "No, I can't. I'm not sure what love is."  
  
"You love your sister, don't you?"  
  
"Is love nearly killing your sister?"  
  
"Tai," she said, amazed,"This is exactly how Sora acted when Demidevimon told her her crest wouldn't glow."  
  
Tai gasped. "I-I-I need to think about this."  
  
  
Back in the hut, Tai turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. How was he going to get the Map of Jungle? What was he going to do?   
  
  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Matt!" T.K. yelled, running up to him,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Ugh," Matt said, getting up from the mud puddle he fell in. "What did I trip over?"  
  
"This?" Patamon said, flying over to a tree vine lying on the forest floor.  
  
"That would be it," Matt said getting up, looking at himself. "Ohh!" he yelled,"My dress is covered with mud! Its ruined!"  
  
T.K., Patamon, and Palmon stared at him, their eyes and mouths opened wide.  
  
"Uhh," Matt said, starting to turn red,"I mean, since these are the only clothes I have to wear, I'd better make sure it clean, right?"  
  
"Uhh," T.K. said," I guess that's reasonable."  
  
They stared walking again, while Matt thought,"What's happening to me? Why did I just act like Mimi? Are the others having this problem? What about Tai?"  
  
They walked for a few more feet before Matt looked at his Digivice. "I think we're almost there."  
  
"Great!" Palmon said, tired, "I think I'm going to collapse soon."  
  
"Oh," Matt said, picking her up,"I'll carry you for a bit."  
  
He walked off with Palmon in his arms, leaving his younger brother and his Digimon staring at him in worry.  
  
  
"Patamon," T.K. said,"I think something wrong with Matt."  
  
Patamon didn't say anything as the two of them joined T.K.'s misplaced brother. No one said anything as they continued walking. "Wait!" Matt said, pointing to a cave," My Digivice says that the map is inside there."  
  
"Good," T.K. said,"Let's just walk inside there and get it."  
  
The four of them nodded and walked inside. "Wait!" a voice said,"You may not enter here, this is sacred ground."  
  
"But we need that map!" T.K. said.  
  
"Then you must defeat me!" Two glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness of the cave.   
  
Matt shrieked, which caused another look from the others, when a giant bear walking on two legs walked out. It had two cannons strapped onto its shoulders. "I am Bearmon! To claim the Map of Forest, you must defeat its guardian."  
  
"Whose that?" Matt asked, oblivious.  
  
Bearmon nearly lost his footing. "Me!"  
  
Izzy checked his Digivce again. No doubt about it, the map piece they needed was somewhere on this mountain. He turned back the other way to look at their camp site. There was a roaring fire in the center, with a makeshift tent strapped over a tree branch. Gabumon and Gomamon were scouting for food, and Mimi was doing something inside the tent.   
  
"Hey, Izzy," Gomamon said, cheerfully,"We're back."  
  
"Great!" Izzy said,"You've brought food!"  
  
"Yup!" Gabumon and Gomamon were pulling a cart full of food.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Gabumon asked.  
  
Izzy jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the tent,"In there."  
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
Izzy shruged,"Who knows."  
  
"I'm here!" Mimi shouted from the tent. When she stepped out the others fell over.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked. She had taken Matt's hair and braided it. "Well?"  
  
Izzy and Gomamon were awe struck, but Gabumon let her have it. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Well, since I'm stuck in this body, at least for the time being, I might as well try to get as comfortable as possible!"  
  
As the two of them argued, Gomamon turned to Izzy. "Have you found the map yet?"  
  
Izzy nodded, pointing to a nearby mountain,"Its up there."  
  
"Great."  
  
Izzy smiled. As he started out into the distance he thought, "I wonder how the others are?"  
  
to be continued.... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

part 5:  
  
Just for a quick recap, Tai and Sora have switched, and so have Mimi and Matt, and Izzy and Joe.  
  
  
Joe lifted up his Digivice, "Yup," he said, looking across the desert,"Thats where our map is."  
  
"Great,"Tentomon said, hovering behind him,"Let's go!"  
  
He flew out across the desert, with Joe desperately trying to grab hold of him. He looked at Izzy's arms,"Darn't it! I can't stand this short body."  
  
"I don't know what your complaining about" Sora said behind him,"At least you're still in a body of the same sex!"  
  
"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"  
  
"Want to bet? The bathroom differences are just the top of the list of problems. Although I can aim better, but we won't get into that!"  
  
"Why not?" Agumon asked beside her.  
  
Sora started to blush. "Wait a minute, why do I need to blush? This isn't my real body!"  
  
Turning to Agumon she said,"Well, its like this, have you ever taken a really good look at a female Digimon?"  
  
"Yes, but why....OH!" he said, his eyes opening wide," I see!"  
  
"Enough!" Joe yelled,"You're starting to make me blush now! Let's go find Tentomon!"  
  
Sora smirked, "Are you worried about him?"  
  
"Well, its just, um, well, Izzy would have killed me if anything happened to him, and why shouldn't I care? He's part of the group, right?"  
  
They started running across the desert. "How are we going to find him?" Sora asked,"He could have flown anywhere while we were talking."  
  
Joe thought for a moment,"Oh, I know! I should be able to use the Digimon Analyzer on Izzy's laptop to find him."  
  
"How?" Sora and Agumon asked.  
  
Joe took his Digivice and inserted it into the adaptor. "I just have to program Tentomon's Digimon Profile into it and I should be able to find it!"  
  
"Wow, Joe, you're starting to act like Izzy."  
  
Joe was shocked for a moment, then said,"Simple explanation. When we all switched bodies, some traces of the original....inhabitants, so to speak, were left there. So some of Izzy's personality is still inside his body. and it will probably become permanent. It would be safe to assume that it is happening to the others."  
  
Sora pictured Tai in her body, acting like her, and Matt acting like Mimi. She chuckled when she thought of that. Then she looked at herself. Why she start acting like Tai soon? She looked down at Agumon. She realized that she now had one of the strongest Digimon, Wargreymon. She pictured herself walking beside him, with Kari by her side-wait, why happen she or T.K, switched.  
  
"Joe, what about Kari and T.K.? Why didn't they switch bodies?"  
  
"I don't know. It could be that whatever switched us tried to do the same with T.K. and Kari, but didn't succeed, or maybe they did, but since we're starting to act like our host bodies, it happen to them, only quicker. or here's an interesting thought, what if we didn't switch at all? What if we just think we did?"  
  
"Then..then I could really be Tai?"  
  
Izzy's shoulder's shruged,"Possible, but not highly probable, forget I even said it."  
  
"Okay," Sora said,"So, T.K. and Kari, might hold the key to reversing this process, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Darn it!" Joe said, slamming his fists onto the laptop,"I can't find Tentomon anywhere, what happened to him?"  
  
"Why can't you find him?" Agumon asked, stepping onto a flat shaped rock. Suddenly, the ground opened up and the three of them fell straight down. The ground closed up again, silencing their screams.  
  
  
  
  
Mimi hummed to herself as she grabbed a container of nail polish she swiped from her bag before Matt took off with it. She pulled off Matt's gloves and started applying it to the nails. Soon, Matt's nails were covered in pink.   
  
Mimi approved of the color and got up and walked into the tent.  
  
Izzy just shook his head as he started the fire. They had traveled quite a distance up the mountain, and Mimi wasn't complaining at all. Izzy figured it was because she was in a more muscular body. Izzy took another look at his Digivice, just one more day of walking, and they would reach the map.   
  
"Hey Izzy," Gabumon asked,"Don't you think you should say something to Mimi about what she's doing?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, she's still acting like that's her body. I'm worried what she'll do next."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Izzy said, taking a drink,"I'm sure she won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Guys," she said walking out from the tent,"What do you think?"  
  
Izzy spit out all the water in his mouth, almost causing the fire to go out. Gabumon and Gommamon were staring at her.  
  
She had taken one of the sheet and wrapped it around her waist, as like a skirt. She had rolled up Matt's shirt so her stomach was showing, and had stuffed the chest area. Complete with the painted nails and braided hair, you never would have guessed it was a guy.  
  
The others continued to stare until she picked up a stone and hit Izzy in the head with it. "Well?"  
  
Izzy blinked,"Well, I, uh, um, you sure Matt made look like a girl!"  
  
Gommamon fished out a camera and stared taking pictures. "This blackmail is going to be worth a lot to Tai. I think I can get Joe financially secure for the next couple of years!"   
  
Gabumon was hysterical, Gommamon was snapping pictures like a photographer, and Izzy just shaking his head.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Gabumon yelled.  
  
SNAP! Gommamon clicked. "Come on! Come on!"  
  
Mimi blew him a kiss and started dancing.  
  
"Take it off!" Gommamon yelled."Take it all off!"  
  
  
Kari looked at her wrist, then remember she wasn't wearing a watch, so just said,"Gatomon, how long have they been in there?"  
  
"I don't know," she said,"I think he's changing."  
  
"Changing?"  
  
  
Gatomon shrugged. "Some sort of ceremonial garments, or something."  
  
Kari turned back towards the field. She was sitting in one of the seats in the stadium. The right side was the door were Queen Amazonmon was, and the left was were Tai and Biyomon were. Kari had told her brother good luck when he walked in there, but that was over an hour ago. Where was he.  
  
Suddenly, the drums started beating. One of the Amazonmon stood and spoke,"Today is a battle unlike any other! Today, our glorious ruler will pit her skill against one of the Digidestined!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Queen Amazonmon entered the field. Kari figured that if she was out, maybe Tai was too. She turned to the left and her jaw dropped.  
  
Tai came out wearing knee high boots, a leather skirt and matching top. Sora's blue helmet was removed and her hair was pulled into a pig tail.   
  
"Wow!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said,"At least its Sora's body, I could imagine what kind of trauma he would have had to go throw if he was still in his own body."  
  
"He wouldn't have had to go through any," Gatomon said,"They would have killed him on the stop if he tried to enter this village, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Kari said. Turning to the field she yelled,"You can do it Ta-Sora!"  
  
Tai winced, Kari had forgotten to call him Sora. If they figured out who he really was, he was dead.  
  
The announcer Amazonmon held up her arms. "Let the battle begin!"  
  
to be continued...  



	6. Default Chapter Title

part 6:  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked, looking up towards the ceiling. She was in a giant cavern.  
  
"I think its safe to assume that we fell through some kind of trap door that opened when Agumon stepped on the stone," Joe said.  
  
"Great," Sora said, rubbing her sore behind."How do we get out?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out."   
  
"Tentomon!" Joe said as Izzy's Digimon flew into view,"You've been trapped here too?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that Kabuterimon could get us out, but I couldn't Digivove without the Digivice."  
  
Joe looked at the Digivice. "Wait, the map is right here!"  
  
"I see it!" Sora said, running towards a piece of paper sitting on a pedestal, with some writing above it. "What does it say, Joe?" Sora asked.  
  
"'Map of Desert. Danger exists for those who dare to reach the Master CPU.'"  
  
"Danger, shmanger," Sora said, picking the map up,"I've got it."  
  
"Sora!" Joe shouted,"Wait, there might be a trap!"  
  
Too late. The cavern started to cave in.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Quickly," he said, "Climb on!"  
  
The others jumped on. "Sora," Joe said,"I think its my duty to inform you that you are beginning to act like Tai! Acting before thinking!"  
  
"Does that matter now?" she asked, as chunks of rock started to fall on top of them, "We've got to get out of here."  
  
"Unfortunately," Kabuterimon said,"I can't fly out of here unless someone clears a path for me."  
  
"Agumon," Sora said, turning to him,"Can you help?"  
  
"I don't know if Greymon will be enough," he said, sadly,"and I can't become Metalgreymon unless the Crest of Courage glows."  
  
"What about Wargreymon?" Sora asked.  
  
"If I Digivolve into Wargreymon, that will leave me as Koromon, will you be okay without me?"  
  
"Yeah," Kabuterimon said,"but if we don't get out of here soon, you'll need to carry ME out."  
  
"All right! Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
The normally quiet desert was suddenly thrown into disarray as a giant blast destroyed the desert floor. "Yeah!" Sora cheered as they flew out of the cavern with the Map of Desert in their possession.  
  
  
  
Bearmon growled at Matt and the others. "T.K.," Matt wispered,"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Matt," T.K. said,"You usually tell us."  
  
Bearmon growled again and Matt jumped behind T.K. "Save me!" he whined.  
  
Bearmon snickered. "So, Mimi Tachikawa, the rumors have not exaggerated."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Palmon shouted, until T.K. covered her mouth.  
  
"He thinks Matt is really Mimi," T.K. whispered,"Maybe we should pretend so."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Mimi," T.K. said over his shoulder,"Why don't you let us handle this?"  
  
"Just so I don't have to ruin my perfect dress anymore than it is."  
  
"Okay, "T.K. said, turning to Patamon,"Do it."  
  
"Right," Patamon said," Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
Angemon walked over to Bearmon. He laughed,"So, do you think a puny Champion can stop me? HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Enough talk!" Angemon said,"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Claw Cannon!" Bearmon yelled as a stream of claws shot out of the cannons on his back. Angemon was hit badly and thrown back from the impact.  
  
"Angemon!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
Bearmon laughed as he held up his massive arm and blocked all the needles. "Is that the best you've got?"  
  
Angemon flew towards him, but was thrown back with a swipe of his claw. Togemon stood ready, unsure of how to attack.  
  
"I think we've lost," T.K. said, sadly.  
  
"No," Mimi said,"if we can't get that map, then I'm stuck in this body for the rest of my life. Poor Mimi, I can just imagine what it would be like for her to be stuck as me forever."  
  
A tear streamed down from Matt's eyes and the Crest of Sincerity started to glow.  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"How..how did you do that?" Angemon asked.  
  
"The Crest glowed!" T.K. said,"Maybe we can win!"  
  
Underneath T.K.'s shirt the Crest of Hope started to glow.  
  
"Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon!"  
  
If Bearmon was scared, he didn't show it. Instead he laughed. "You still can't beat me!"  
  
Magnaangemon flew behind Bearmon. "Gate of Destiny!"  
  
Bearmon turned around to see the open circle. "Great attack! How are you going to get me in there?"  
  
"Like this," Lillymon said,"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"No!" Bearmon screamed as he was thrown into the Gate of Destiny.  
  
"We did it!" Patamon shouted,"we can get the Map of Forest!"  
  
"Yeah!" T.K. cheered,"Way to go, Matt!"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, confused,"But what did I do?"  
  
"You got the Crest of Sincerity to glow. Yes!" Palmon danced.  
  
  
"Biyomon digivole to Birdramon!"  
  
Queen Amazonmon was unimpressed. "A Champion, huh? Let me know when you're ready to start!"  
  
"This is no laughing matter!" Tai shouted,"Birdramon go!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
  
Queen Amazonmon dogged the attack with ease. She reached behind her and pulled out two swords. "Jungle Blast!"  
  
A blast of green energy shot out of the crossed swords and nearly hit Birdramon, but she flew out of the way. She fired another Meteor Wing, but Queen Amazonmon was too strong.  
  
"This isn't going good,"Kari muttered under her breath.  
  
"Tai needs to get the Crest of Love to glow,"Gatomon said,"But how?"  
  
"I've got an idea," Kari said.  
  
Birdramon's luck finally ran out and she was hit by Queen Amazonmon's attack. She slammed into the stadium wall. "I'm sorry, Sora" she said, as she slid down the wall.  
  
Tai put his hand on his forehead. "Its over," he sighed, "We lost. Wait, what am I saying? We can't give up now! Birdramon, don't give up!"  
  
She pushed herself away from the wall and flew towards Queen Amazonmon. "Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Jungle Blast!"  
  
  
Tai turned his back on Queen Amazonmon, when he suddenly heard a voice screaming stop. A very familiar voice. Turning back around he saw Kari running into field. "Stop!" she cried, going right between the Meteor Wing and the Jungle Blast.  
  
"Kari!" Tai cried running towards her,"What are you doing?"  
  
He pushed her towards the ground, covering her with Sora's body. As the two attacks hit each other t hey exploded. Tai could feel the heat and force of the explosion on his back. "Tai?" Kari asked, realizing he was in pain.  
  
"No problem," Tai said,"I'm not going to let my little sister die." Underneath the dress he was wearing the Crest of Love started to glow.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
Queen Amazonmon was still surprised at what Kari did that she didn't see Garudamon until it was too late. Garudamon grabbed her and soared high into the sky with her. They hovered for a second, then Garudamon slammed her into the ground.  
  
The Amazonmon's gasped as their leader lay on the ground. Queen Amazonmon bent her arm to push herself up, but fell. The announcer nodded. "Garudamon is the winner!"  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm...okay," he panted, trying to get up,"Except, I don't think I can move my legs."  
  
Gatomon and Biyomon ran over and helped Tai to his feet. "Am I bleeding anywhere?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," they said,"You're fine!"  
  
They saw Queen Amazonmon walk over. "Congratulations," she said,"You won. You are truly a worth opponent....Tai."  
  
Tai stared at her for a bit, then said,"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, huh? Will you at least let the others go?"  
  
"Of course, and you shall be with them. You have defeated me, and thus, are allowed to leave in peace. If I may ask, you have exchanged bodies with Sora?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And someone has done this to you?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"If this Digimon attacks again, will you permit us to travel with you?"  
  
Tai smiled. "We leave tomorrow."  
  
to be continued......  



	7. Default Chapter Title

part 7:  
  
"MIMI!" Matt screamed when she returned to camp.  
  
"What?" she asked, oblivious. It had been a week and Matt and T.K. were the first to reach the agreed place, followed by Sora and Joe. Matt was a bit surprised to see Koromon, he was about to ask her when Mimi came back.  
  
"What?!" Matt yelled at her,"Look at what you did to my body!"  
  
Mimi struck a pose, which only got Matt angrier,"Stop that! Get changed! Get my hair back to the way it was and take off that nail polish!"  
  
"Well," she said,"Just look at what you did to my dress!"  
  
Matt looked down and saw the dirt covered dress. "Well, I did my best to try and wash it, but....I'm sorry for ruining your dress. It really was a very pretty one."  
  
Sora and Joe stared at him for a minute. "Let me guess," Joe whispered to T.K., "Matt's been exhibiting aspects of Mimi's personality?"  
  
"Yup," T.K. said,"You too?"  
  
Joe nodded,"I am discovering that my I.Q. is starting to ascend at a drastic level, Sora has exhibited some of Tai's....less intelligent aspects."  
  
"I've been acting like you lately," Izzy said,"But why hasn't Mimi changed?"  
  
"I have a hypothesis," Joe said, "Perhaps since Mimi's personality is the purest, she cannot be 'corrupted' so to speak, by Matt's."  
  
Izzy seemed to accept this. "So," Matt said,"Who are we missing?"  
  
"Tai and Kari," Sora said.  
  
"Have no fear, we are here!"  
  
Sora gasped as she saw Tai, in her body, dressed in the outfit of the Amazonmons, and was even more surprised when she their queen following Tai and Kari.  
  
"What's this?" she asked him, eying the skirt outfit he was wearing.  
  
Tai blushed, "Well, I, um......you see..."  
  
"He wanted to impress you!" Kari said.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled,"Sora, its a lie! Honest!"  
  
She smiled at him,"Then why?"  
  
"Because we had to leave right away, and I didn't have time to change."  
  
"No..." Kari started to say, but Tai put his hand over her mouth. "Kids, huh?"  
  
"Tai..."Sora started, but was cut off by Matt and Mimi, who ran over.  
  
"Tai, where did you get that dress?" Mimi shrieked.  
  
"I love it!" Matt said.  
  
"Do...do you really like it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Of course!" they both said.  
  
"You know what," Mimi said,"I bet if you put your hair in curls and wear some make up, you'd get all the looks from the guys!"  
  
"Yeah," Matt joined in," and if you altered that dress a bit, it would help too!"  
  
"Matt, are you o- really? What kind of alterations?"  
  
As Matt and Mimi fussed over Tai, the others were trying to piece together the map. Queen Amazonmon was helping.   
  
"Okay," Joe said," Give me your map pieces so we can assemble this thing."  
  
Kari, Izzy, T.K., and Joe put the map pieces together. Unfortunately, each pieces was an even square, it could fit together a number of different ways. "What can we do?"  
  
Queen Amazonmon thought for a bit. "We have a legend of the Map of Jungle, I won't recite all of it, because, truth be told, I don't remember it."  
  
The others smiled slightly. "Anyway," she continued," one verse was ' the way to the master shall be revealed, highest to lowest, left to right."  
  
"Well, I get the left to right part," Kari said," but what does highest to lowest mean?"  
  
Joe thought for a moment," Maybe the elevations of the locations? Hmm, lets see, what were the names of the maps?"  
  
"Jungle," Kari said.  
  
"Mountain," Izzy said.  
  
"Forest," T.K. said.  
  
"And ours was desert," Sora said, "but who does that help?"  
  
"Well," Izzy said," the mountain would be the highest, so that part is the upper left, and desert would be the lowest, so that's the bottom right, but what about the last two?"  
  
"What I do know," Queen Amazonmon said," is that the elevation of our village is lower than the forest."  
  
"Yes," Joe said, "then I know where the last two pieces go!"  
  
He completed the map. "Yes!" he shouted,"Now all we need to do is follow it to the Master CPU and we'll be fine!"  
  
Queen Amazonmon nodded,"Let's move out then."  
  
"Who's gonna break it to the three fashion experts over there?" Izzy asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled,"We're leaving!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sora shouted, running forward,"Let's go!"  
  
  
Somewhere else, in a dark stone room, Myodevimon glared down at Demidevimon. "So, that have the necessary map parts to reach the Master CPU?"  
  
"Yes, maters," Demidevimon bowed.  
  
"So, that would mean that they can digivolve the Digi-partner of the body they are inhabiting?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Myodevimon slammed his fist into the stone wall. "Curses! My plan has failed! They are not defenseless. I will have to destroy them the old fashioned way! HAHAHA! They will die in each other's body!"  
  
  
"I'm thirsty," Matt whined.  
  
They had followed the map across a praire field, the only problem was the sun was beating down on them. Everyone was hot and thirsty, but Matt was letting everyone know how he felt.  
  
"Did you hear me?" he asked again.  
  
"Sora," Mimi said,"Let's rest, okay?" She had since lost the outfit she had on, and had returned Matt's body to its original state. The others had noticed that she was now starting to act like Matt.   
  
"No," Sora said,"we need to keep moving!"  
  
"Sora," Mimi shouted,"I understand that you want to get back to your own body, I do too, but what happens if Tai dies in your body, or you die in his."  
  
"That's why we have to get there first, before we do die!"   
  
Mimi stopped. "I'm not moving!"  
  
Sora turned around and punched her in the face,"You're moving whether you want to or not!"  
  
"No way!" Mimi said, punching Sora back.  
  
It was the same thing, Tai fighting Matt, even if it was just their bodies. "Stop fighting!" Matt shouted,"Why can't everyone just get along?"  
  
Tai ran over to where the two displaced girls were rolling on the ground exchanging punches,"Stop this, right now! You're making Matt cry!"  
  
T.K. and Kari were staring. "Wow!" T.K. said,"Now they're REALLY starting to act like each other."  
  
"I know!" Kari said,"I've never seen my brother try to stop a fight before, usually, he jumps in, even if he wasn't involved."  
  
T.K. started to get worried," What are we going to do if we can't find the Master CPU? I don't want to have a big sister!"  
  
"Well," Kari said,"Having a big sister might be fun. She can teach me how to wear make up, and ask guys out."  
  
T.K. stared at her now. "You're weird."  
  
Joe ignored the others and checked the map. "What is it?" Queen Amazonmon asked.  
  
"The map says we should be right on top of the Master CPU, but how do we get there?"  
  
Izzy looked at the map, "It seems that there should be a switch, or button on the ground."  
  
As soon as he said that, Sora and Mimi rolled over a patch of earth that started to glow. "Uh oh," Sora said as everyone fell through the ground.  
  
POOF!  
  
They landed with a bang. "Is everyone okay?" Tai asked, caringly.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," everyone answered.  
  
"A state of being you will not be in for much longer!" a voice said.  
  
"Wha-?" Sora asked in disbelief.  
  
"Devimon!" Patamon shouted.  
  
"Myotismon!" Gatomon said.  
  
The fused Digimon smiled. "I am both of the combined! I am the one that caused you to trade places, and now I will destroy you! and it will be so sweet, for here is the cavern of the Master CPU!"  
  
They looked around. "This is it!" Joe shouted, pointing to a painting of a giant telephone jack.  
  
"Yes," Myodevimon said,"Now you lose!"  
  
to be concluded.... 


	8. Default Chapter Title

part 8:  
  
The Digidestined stared at Myodevimon. "How-?" Patamon asked.  
  
"How can it be you?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Myodevimon smirked,"When you defeated Devimon and Myotismon, then found themselves drawn to each other on the other side. They were pulled together and I was created. Here, I opened my new eyes for the first time, my new heart, beating with revenge, and now I will destroy you!"  
  
"Okay, guys," Sora said," what do we do?"  
  
"I need to get to that access panel behind him in order to undo what was done to us," Joe said.  
  
"Okay," Sora nodded,"We've got to beat him. Digivolve, everyone!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"  
  
Mimi and Matt both stared at Metalgarurumon. "How did you do that?" Mimi asked.  
  
Myodevimon smirked,"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Of course!" Joe snapped his fingers," the Digimon's power DOESN'T come from their partner, but from the digivices and crests!"  
  
"That's right," Tai said,"That happened when I was fighting Queen Amazonmon! I felt love for Kari, then Birdramon became Garudamon!"  
  
Matt stared at Mimi's crest,"and when Togemon became Lillymon."  
  
"Well?" Myodevimon asked, flying towards them," Are we going to fight?"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
Wargreymon threw his attack at Myodevimon, but he canceled it with a swipe of Devimon's claw. Turning to Metalgarurumon, he said,"Well, what about you?"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Bat Fist" Myodevimon yelled, shooting a bat out of his fist. It dissolved Metalgarurumon's attack on contact.  
  
"What about the rest of you? Bat Fist!" he said, as the attack headed straight for Tai.  
  
"Ahh!" Tai said as he covered his head.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
There was a small explosion as the Bat Fist was destroyed. "Thanks," Tai said.  
  
"Quickly!" Sora said,"Everyone else digivolve!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Now!" Wargreymon commanded,"Attack at the same time. Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electroshocker!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
Myodevimon was hit and thrown back into the wall. As soon as he hit, the wall crumbled to reveal a statue of a man behind it. "Nice try," he said, standing back up,"but I'm still stronger than all of you combined!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"  
  
"Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
The glow from the crest filled the room, sending the darkness away. "So bright!" Myodevimon said, shielding his eyes, "Stop the glowing!"  
  
"We can't!" Joe shouted,"Something is feeding off of our crest!"  
  
"That is me!" a voice bombed. The light from all eight crest gathered onto the statue of the map. It glowed a dark red color, then the statue exploded, leaving in its place a living figure. "I am the Master CPU!" it said.  
  
"You...you're the Master CPU?" Joe asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, all along you thought that Myodevimon was the enemy, was in fact, he was just a pawn! I gathered him to complete his mission, get you to come here to I could drain the power from your crest and revive myself, and I must say, I am quiet surprised how he did it!"  
  
"I..I was just a pawn?" Myodevimon asked.  
  
"Yes," the Master CPU nodded," One that has outlived its usefulness!"  
  
With a wave of his hand, Myodevimon disappeared in a flash of light. "Now," he said,"To destroy you."  
  
He put his hands together like a gun and fired an energy shot. The Digimon pushed the Digidestined out of the way and back up the entrance. "Where are you going?" the Master CPU asked as he followed.  
  
"Doesn't this guy know when to give up?" Matt asked as Lillymon carried him away.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Sora said.  
  
"But what about switching you guys back?" T.K. asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't see anywhere to plug in," Izzy said, "So I'm betting this was a setup from the very beginning."  
  
"That doesn't matter now!" Sora said,"We've got to stop the Master CPU first, then we'll decided what to do!"  
  
"Okay," Wargreymon said,"You heard them. Let's go!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The Master CPU was hit with a tremendous explosion, sending the Digidestined flying back towards the camp by the lake where this whole thing started.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Tai was sitting on the shore, looking out across the lake. He heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw Sora. It didn't even phase him anymore that she was in his body. "Hi, Tai," she said.  
  
"Hi, Sora," he said as she sat next to him. "So, I guess you're stuck as me now."  
  
She smiled," And you're me. It shouldn't be that hard the live as each other, I'm starting to get some of your memories."  
  
"And I'm getting some of yours," he said.  
  
"..and you're feelings," they both said at the same time.  
  
"I guess it would be pointless to say it since we both now it, huh?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora nodded. They started to move towards each other, then she said,"I..Its going to be weird from this side."  
  
Tai smiled,"I know a way to make it easier for both of us."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be stuck like this forever, so......Tai."  
  
"I understand, Sora."  
  
They kissed, then the new Tai said to the new Sora,"by the way, you look pretty good in that outfit."  
  
  
THE END.  
  
HA! BET YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D END IT LIKE THAT, HUH? PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


End file.
